


"Shhh..."

by iustuscadens



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Five Years Later, Hand Jobs, M/M, Peter is twenty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Top Wade Wilson, being a disrespectful room mate, i'm sorry ned, ned is a plot device, wade is...an age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iustuscadens/pseuds/iustuscadens
Summary: Peter is not a fan of surprises.





	"Shhh..."

**Author's Note:**

> LOL. I've never written a smut fic before so this will be interesting.  
> Greetings all, I am back. I haven't forgotten about the other verse I'm working on. My life is just very hectic right now and I'm getting used to the new pace. 
> 
> Anyways. I have no explanation for this. Except that my friend and I have being Rping Spideypool. 
> 
> This is set four and a half years after Homecoming, in an AU future where Peter and Ned are college dorm mates. Peter and Wade are in an established relationship. Also Wade's a shit.

Peter is not a fan of surprises.

Mostly because he is immune to them, due to his spider-sense, so most any 'surprise' that anyone tries to pull on him he's usually privy to. Opening a door to a room full of people on his birthday two years ago, Peter's spider-sense had nudged him very gently, letting him know somebody was in the room. Needless to say, when he opened the door, he'd been ready for a fight and had confused a lot of people.  
  
He also is not a fan of surprises because, on the rare occasion that he _actually manages_ to be caught off guard, it usually isn't good, and he's usually scared two inches within his life. Hey, being Spider-Man didn't suddenly make him _immune_ to fear. He still got freaked out over a lot of stuff. Just nobody else saw that.

So needless to say, when his spider-sense _didn't_ warn him, and Peter woke up to the rustling of someone in his dorm room, the initial spike of fear and elevated heart rate was not appreciated.

It took him about .45 seconds to wake up a little and remind himself that it was probably just Ned, until his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw his dorm mate and best friend sleeping soundly in the bunk across from him.

It took him another .45 seconds to process the feeling of his mattress dipping.

Peter starts to flip around just as a strong arm wraps around his waist, mouth caught half open as another hand covers it, pulling him back and flush against another warm body, holding him there.  
  


"Shhhh…" Comes a sound, warm breath exhaling against Peter's neck, and he's about to fight when the next words come, "…the walls have ears.”

All the fight drains from Peter’s limbs and is replaced by annoyance, his heartbeat still loud in his ears as he shakes his head from the grip and turns it to see a bit of red and black. " ** _Wade…!"_**

"What's up, gumdrop? Curious thing, the boxes couldn't stop thinking about you so I thought I'd stop by…" Comes the whisper. "Covert-style. You know, undercover…"

Peter can practically feel the grin as Wade manages to shimmy himself under the blanket that separates them. He immediately presses their hips together, and Peter gulps as he feels the definite hard-on press against his ass. He feels a tingle run up his spine even as his eyes flick back to his dorm mate sleeping across the room.  

"Are you nuts?!?" He hisses under his breath, as Wade's hand rubs circles into his belly, smoothing out the tension that had come with waking up believing an intruder had snuck up on him. Another circular motion of Wade's hips elicits a sharp exhale from Peter. The twenty-year-old shudders.

"…~Baby can’t you see, I’m callin’…A guy like you should wear a warning…”

"Ned is _right there…"_ Peter argues quietly, as he feels Wade's hand sneak under his shirt, fingers tracing the line of his waistband, and the college student realizes that Wade's already gotten his gloves off somewhere between the window and here. Sneaky fucker. How the Hell had he even scaled the third floor?

"Then maybe we should be quiet…don't want to wake dear old Ned up, _God_ that would be embarrassing for you, wouldn't it?"

" _You're the one who's tal-"_ Peter's voice cuts off as Wade's hand slips under his waistband and palms over his dick roughly. The other hand settles at Peter's throat, holding him firmly, thumb pressed in to the point where his neck becomes his jaw, enough to feel it, but not enough to hurt. As he curls his head forward, eyes flickering, that hands pulls it back up and against Wade's shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhh.…" Wade says again, and this time, Peter listens, biting his lip as the mercenary's hand continues its ministrations. He's hard in seconds, and despite his brain screaming at him that Ned is literally feet from him, he pushes back against the hips that press in to him again.

A satisfied hum escapes Wade's mouth when Peter starts to give him, deft fingers wrapping around the younger man's cock and pulling lightly. Peter scrunches up his face at the dry contact, a small amount of discomfort mixing itself in with the pleasure. But it's like Wade has read his mind, and suddenly the hand disappears from his cock and out from under his waistband, shuffling around somewhere behind him. Peter takes in a shuddering breath as he feels contact at the base of his neck, some of it rough fabric, the rest the un-mistakeable, patchwork feeling of Wade's skin. Chapped lips press against his neck, kissing chastely a few times, then sucking. Then…biting. Peter begins to pant slightly.  
  
There's some shuffling under the blankets, Peter's boxers are pulled down to his knees, he feels fabric sliding down legs that aren't his own, and the next time the hand returns, it's slick with what Peter can only assume is lube (and when and where had he even gotten that from?). He jumps slightly at the cold contact against his dick, but almost immediately relaxes again when Wade's hand goes straight to work, sliding up and down along his shaft, twisting at the end, Wade's thumb pressing against the slit slightly.  
  
Peter whimpers slightly, clamping down on his bottom lip when Wade's grip tightens at his neck, a subtle warning to keep it quiet. Peter is not exactly a silent partner, generally, and Wade knows this. Why, in God's name he thought this would be a good idea-  
  
The next twist is particularly sweet and has Peter's toes curling, and he thinks, oh. Yeah. Right-… _that's_ why.  
  
It's an agonizing couple of minutes of this, Peter biting down on his lip so hard he thinks he might be tasting blood and Wade being unusually silent, obviously getting off on this because _Hello_. The merc works his hand up and down on Peter's dick before pressing up against him. Peter suddenly feels the hard length of Wade's bare cock, rough with each roll of his hips, and Peter shuffles his ass a bit to try to get it to slide between his ass cheeks, but there’s too much friction. Again, Wade is magical with his mind reading, because his hand lets go for a moment (a long, agonizing moment), pressing between Peter's cheeks and slicking the area there. The next snap of hips is gloriously smooth, Wade's cock sliding against him deliciously.  
  
A moan escapes the young hero's lips before he can do anything about it, and in the darkness of the dorm room it's deafening. They both still immediately, frozen. Peter's eyes are glued to the bed across from him and though he can't see Wade's face, he knows the mercenary is doing the same.  
  
A small chuckle makes its way to Peter's ears after fifteen seconds of nothing, and Wade's hips move again before the college student can relax. Peter squirms against Wade, breathing haggard, trying to find the words within himself to tell Wade that this is insane and they should stop before they wake up Ned, but he can't find them. Because truth be told, he's enjoying this.  
  
Ugh, he's a nasty creeper! He's having _sex_ in the same room as his best friend _while he's asleep_ and _he's getting off on it._ This is wrong. This is all kinds of wrong…  
  
" _Wade-_ this is so bad-"

" ~nothin's that bad, if it feels good…~" Wade is very quietly whisper-rapping in to Peter's ear and the young hero can't help but snort lightly.

 

"Wade-"  
  
"...~So you come back…like I knew you would…and we're both wild…and the night's young…and you're my drug…breathe you in 'til my face numb…"

"Oh my God…" Peter laments on a whisper, scrunching his face and closing his eyes at the mercenary, not even really noticing that the man hadn’t replaced his hand on Peter’s dick, or that Wade had pulled away from his hips, until Wade's fingers are suddenly there, pressing in between his cheeks and massaging his entrance. Peter sucks in a breath, just starting to process the change of pace when Wade slips his finger in unceremoniously.  
  
" _Oh My God!"_ Peter blurts, but thankfully, it's muffled, only the first "O" managing to escape into the night before Wade's other hand clamps over his mouth and holds him there, Peter's brows knitting together as his back arches, a hum that should have been a moan fighting against the merc's palm. From his spot on the bed, he can see Ned shift slightly, rolling on to his stomach instead of his side, burying his face in the pillows.  
  
"I said shhhhh," Wade chastises.

Peter has half a mind to turn around and tell him where to stick it, that _menace_ , but Wade's finger is moving, pressing in and out and the younger man's motivations die before they can truly take form, a shudder running through his entire body. His legs curl up, getting tangled with Wade's as the man works him open slowly, his hand staying in place over the college student's mouth as he adds a second finger, then a third…curling them slightly and eventually brushing his prostate.  
  
Peter hums little whimpers and half-formed moans against Wade's hand while rocking his hips back in desperate, subtle snaps that attempt not to rustle the sheets too much. His fingers curl in to the sheets as he breathes raggedly through his nose, eyes closed. He can't see Wade and when he opens his eyes he sees Ned, and honestly as much as the desperate need to keep quiet is turning him on, he could do without watching his best friend while Wade finger-fucks him.

The mercenary is pressing increasingly-messy kisses to his neck and shoulder, and Peter can hear and feel the breath against his nape becoming ragged. Peter tries to push his hips back, feeling smug when he feels the tip of Wade's cock against his cheek, the slick feel of pre-come, and the stuttering in rhythm of Wade's hand when Peter does it. Peter rolls his hips back again, earning a choked-off sound as Wade bows his head to rest against Peter's neck.

Wade pulls his fingers from Peter's entrance, quick enough that Peter can tell he's run out of patience, but slow enough not to cause the younger man any discomfort. He wants to whine against the sudden emptiness but thinks better of it, his heart hammering when he hears the faint sound of Wade slicking his own cock (and seriously, where is the lube _coming_ from?), then feels the press of the merc's head against his entrance.

Wade pushes in slowly, and once he's in a bit, his hand comes around to flatten against Peter's stomach, grounding him as he arcs his back and tries his hardest not to moan loudly. Peter is shaking with the effort, really, and Wade's voice comes low, wrecked, but soothing to his ear.

"Shhhh, I got you…"

Peter squirms slightly, wanting and needing to make some noise and _move_ but Wade has him held fast and silent. It's both terrible and incredibly hot. Peter struggles between fantasizing about throttling the man and inwardly begging that he never stops. His eyes roll in to his head as Wade bottoms out, and for a moment there's almost silence. No rustling of sheets, just Wade up against Peter and Peter's labored breathing.

Wade's giving Peter time to adjust, to calm down, though the younger man can feel the energy in the body behind him. The want to throw caution to the wind and just go for it, but the _need_ to stay quiet and slow, is almost too much for both of them, Peter realizes. He whimpers slightly against Wade's palm.

"…you okay?" Comes the question, low and gravelly, and it makes Peter want to ask Wade if _he's_ good.

Peter nods slightly.

"…Are you gonna be good if I take my hand away?"

There's a pause where Peter heavily considers it. He could be good…he could be _quiet…_

One single nod.

There's a moment of hesitation, then Wade's hand releases from Peter's mouth, instead snaking its way under his arm and wrapping around his torso. The other hand that was on his belly slides down to his hip and grips it tightly, holding him in place as Wade pulls out slowly.

Peter exhales shakily and bows his head. His hands come up and grip Wade's arm, holding on for dear life as Wade pushes back in, pleasure spiking and arcing through his entire body. Peter bites down on his tongue, bites down on his cheeks, lips, anything, to keep quiet as Wade sets in a slow rhythm that seems grueling for both of them. Wade's breath is absolutely _wrecked_ against Peter's ear.  
  
Wade fucks the younger man slowly, gently, the only sounds in the dorm being the faint rustling of sheets, the controlled exhale of breath, and if you listened really carefully, the slick sound of bodies sliding together. Wade sounds increasingly impatient behind him, but Peter slowly starts to lose himself in the rhythm, getting used to the agony of being forced to wait and letting the delicious feeling of pleasure wash over and consume him-…  
  
There's a rough cough from the other side of the room, then the telltale rustling of sheets.

Peter feels like he's been doused in ice cold water, his body tensing as he opens his eyes and sees Ned shuffle in his bed…

…then sit up.

_SHIT. Shit shit shit shit shit abort ABORT!_

Peter's grip on Wade's arm tightens as the other hand flies back to the man's hips and digs in, physically stopping him mid-thrust.

Wade stops, hissing slightly in his ear, and Peter realizes his grip is probably painful, he's holding the man so tightly, but he doesn't care. Another second passes and Peter can feel the exact moment Wade realizes what Peter already sees, because his body goes rigid.

They hang on to one another, frozen, Wade's dick shoved halfway up Peter's ass as his friend rubs at his eyes and pushes himself from the bed, his bare feet hitting the floor with a thump. Peter prays to whoever the Hell is above that the sheets cover most of them, that Wade's red and black mask isn't picked up by Ned's already-adjusted eyes. That Ned doesn't _turn on the light by the side of his bed-…_

Wade's grip on Peter's torso tightens slightly as Ned turns towards the door, shuffling quietly out of the room with a loud yawn. The door opens, letting in an insane amount of light from the floor's hallway that has Peter squinting and wanting to hide.

Then it shuts.  
  
"...Oh My God…" Peter exhales, mortification leaking in to his tone. "He's probably…going to the bathroom… _Jesus that was so cl-"_

He isn't expecting the sudden movement Wade makes, a possessive growl in his throat as he turns Peter's torso, twisting it so that he can crush their lips together. Peter gasps against the kiss, brain taking a moment to catch up before he realizes- Oh. Right.

Ned is gone.

And they don't have a lot of time.

Peter's arms fly to Wade's face, roughly pulling his mask all the way to his forehead and for the first time that night, he sees faintly in the darkness, that mischievous grin for that must have been plastered there the whole time.

"Asshole." He mutters, crushing their lips together, moaning as Wade's tongue invades his own.

"Speaking of-" Wade says impatiently, moving down to Peter's throat and sucking hard, enough to make Peter see stars, before pulling out and grabbing him roughly. Peter feels his dick twitch as Wade pushes him face-down in to the mattress, his head pressed to the side. Peter groans as he scrambles to get his knees under him, pushing his ass high into the air.  
  
"You're all talk," Wade teases, leaning over and kissing Peter's back. "You love this, you're as twisted as MGK."

"Hurry _up,"_  Peter says roughly, and Wade doesn't have to be told twice. He grips Peter's hips roughly, lining up and slamming in to him. Peter yelps, fingers curling in to the sheets, trying to find some kind of purchase as Wade immediately starts an unforgiving pace, making Peter's abdomen clench as the college student whimpers loudly in to the pillow. Their breathing is loud and ragged, Wade is muttering things like "Yeah, he really _does_ look good like this" and "No, there isn't time for that…", things that Peter knows must be for the boxes and not for him, but he gets off on it anyways.

The low, fiery heat is pooling in his belly and making his toes curl, his legs tingle. Peter shudders slightly, moaning in to the pillows as he pushes his hips back against Wade. Wade seems to get off on it, letting out his own moan as he adjusts the angle of his thrusts, until Peter sees starts, the intense pleasure of Wade's cock against his prostate threatening to send him over in one thrust.

 _"Uuhhn…_ oh…God…" He mumbles in to the pillow, his body trying to curl up but his position not allowing him to.

"You were so good, Baby Boy," Wade is rambling, slapping his thighs against Peter's, leaning back. "So needy, fucking yourself on my fingers, trying so hard to stay quiet with your friend only a couple feet away…"  
  
Peter chokes on a moan, his insides clenching up as his orgasm rips through him, sending white spots across his vision as he empties himself on to the sheets. He spasms and shudders against Wade, who reaches down and holds him up as he continues to thrust in to him. Peter whimpers slightly, the pleasure turning in to over-stimulation as Wade continues.  
  
But it doesn't last long. Wade's thrusts almost immediately lose their rhythm and soon he is groaning, leaning over Peter as the younger man feels the warmth of Wade's cum spreading through his insides. He shudders slightly against the mattress, collapsing, and Wade has just enough sense left in him to guide Peter to the side so he doesn't fall into his own mess. He feels Wade pull out slowly, before his eyes slide shut.  
  
Peter drifts in and out of sleep on his side, panting and blinking slowly, feeling movement in the dorm, before he feels something damp wiping him clean, then strong arms pulling him up as he feels the sheets pulled from the bed. He sits on the corner of the bed, barely having the sense to pull his boxers back up around his waist before something is flung over the mattress, probably one of his spare top sheets, and Wade is pulling him back down on to the bed. Peter rolls on to his back, blinking up at Wade, who is grinning at him in the darkness, sitting up and over him.  
  
"Goodnight, Peter." He says simply, leaning down and pressing their lips together once more.

He pulls away and is gone, leaving the twenty-year-old lying confounded in his bed as the door opens. Peter stares up at the ceiling as Ned pads back to his bed, pulling himself up and collapsing on it, immediately falling back asleep.

Peter licks his lips slightly, exhaling shakily before turning on his side and letting his eyes drift shut.

…As far as surprises went, that was pretty alright.

 


End file.
